My Little Pony:Okami Is Magic
by mortiz50
Summary: Chibi, now a fully grown wolf and Issun were going on thier first hunt. But when things make a twist he has 30 days to find a brush technique called Fu Nichi Hikari in order to complete his growth. Only one thing. He has to find it in a PONY WORLD? As he adapts his new form and he makes some new friends. Will Chibi and Issun find the Fu Nichi Hikari in time?
1. Celestial Forest

My Little Pony: Okami Is Magic

**In the land of Nippon there is a legend of a brave young wolf who ventured beyond his homeland to overcome what has become of his life. This is his**** story**

"Arise my son." said Amaterasu. "You must arise."

"Mom, stop acting so anciently and more normal." yawned Chibiterasu.

"I'm just so excited that your old enough to go on your first hunt!" smiled Ammy. "Just look how you have grown. You got my figure and your father's looks." sighed Ammy. "i missed your father so much."

"Um, Mom? I gotta go! The hunt!" said Chibi

"Ah,yes right, the hunt. Well good luck my son. And remember..." said Ammy

"Don't use your powers unless it's for good or in battle." said Chibi

"And?"

"Try to act normal around people and other dogs."

"And?"

Chibi groaned "And don't put any attraction to yourself,just keep it real."

"Good boy! But that last part_ keep it real_? Is that what the teens call it these days..." Ammy said tilting her head.

"Mom!" Chibi wines.

"Just go Chibi."

"Thanks Mom." said Chibi as he gives a quick lick on her cheek and runs through the forest.

"Hey! Don't forget about me fur ball!" Issun yelled as he hoped onto Chibi's nose."

"Hey Issun! What happened to Kuni?" Chibi said as he ran through the forest.

"Kuni? He's still training with Susano. Susano..." Issun turned red in realization. "That lazy hog! He's teaching him the wrong stuff!"

Chibi laughed "Oh come on Issun, i know Susano is a little bit lazy, but he still practices. He's getting good with that sword too."  
"Yeah, but I'm keeping an eye on him, just to make sure he doesn't screw up." Issun said.

Chibi paused then stops on his tracks. He gets low on the ground. "Why did you stop?"whispered Issun.

"I smell something." he sniffs the air. "The smell is not like the rest of the animals nor the forest."

"Is it a human?" questioned Issun.

"No, it's not a living thing." said Chibi

Chibi crawled slowly through the grass.

" The smell is getting stronger." he said. He pounced. He miss. As if somehow the thing was a ghost. Chibi went through the thing. As he landed on the ground he couldn't believe his eyes. That thing wasn't a thing at all...

It was a guy.

A wolf

A god.

What was standing in front of him was Shiranui. Chibi's grandfather. "That's impossible!" said Issun in shocked.

"But..your dead...Mother said that Yami killed you. Your alive?" Chibi said in confusion.

_"No, I am but a spirit in Nippon."_ said Shiranui.

"I have heard...so much about you." said Chibi as he bows down.

_"I have but a quest for you."_said Shiranui

"Hurry up old man! We don't have all day here!" yelled Issun.

Shiranui laughs. _"You remind me so much of Ishaku when he was young. Just like a bug."_

"For the last time I AM NOT A BUG! I'M A BOY!" yelled Issun.

_"There is a secret brush technique that you must learn in order to become one with the incarnation. Then you will become a true Celestial Brush God." _said Shiranui. "_It's called Fu Nichi Hikari (one sun light). _He opens a portal._ "__Find the technique and come back within 30 moons. Good luck."_

With that he disappears in the sunlight. "Ready for an adventure Issun?" ask Chibi.

"Ready! Let's do this!" yelled Issun.

Chibi runs inside the portal. The portal closes.

**A/N: Hi guys! This is for all you Okami fans out there! Don't worry Bronies! the ponies are coming in the next chapter. I just found out that Shiranui was a boy and i thought he was a girl. Well, that was very confusing. As you know i am a Okami fan too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Everfree Forest

**Everfree Forest **

**Day 1**

Chibi fell out of the portal. He landed on the ground hard. He can't see anything. Everything he sees is blurry. As his vision started to clear up, he tried to stand but only falls to the ground again.

"Issun." said Chibi.

"Man, that was a nasty fall...Nante Kotta!(oh my god!), Chibi! What happened to you?" Issun yelled in surprise.

"What do you mean? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Chibi yelled back.

"Me? You looked like Uma! (a horse!)."

Chibi looked down. Instead of his paws it was switched with hooves. His tail was not fur but white and black hair. Chibi still have his markings on his body but had also had hair on his head. His nose was also switched with a muzzle. Chibi still had his godhood with him on his back.

"AHHH! I'M A HORSE?" Chibi yelled as he ran in circles.

"Now calm down fur ball! At least i didn't change." Issun said.

"Oh yeah? Looked at you! Your a bug!" Chibi laughed.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT A BU..." Issun looked down. He was a green flea. "WHY? WHY ME? WHY!" Issun yelped as he pounded the ground with his legs.

Chibi looks around. They were in a a dark forest. Strange smells in the air that Chibi never smelled before."I don't think we shouldn't be here. We need to find a way out of this place." he tried to walk but he falls again. "As soon as i get the hang of walking." Chibi said.

Issun hoped on top of Chibi's back. "It's easy! Just put one foot in front of the other. Just like when you were a wolf."

Chibi walked again. Soon he got the hang of it and wandered through the forest.

"Look! There's the exit! See? Easy as Pie." said Issun with a smile.

Chibi stopped. He started to growl. " There's something blocking our path." Chibi growled as took his fighting position.

_"RRRRRRRRRR"_

A manticore pounced and took a blow off of Chibi's head. Chibi took it hard on the ground. Blood all over his head The manticore was on top of him.

"Ow! You two are squishing me!" yelled Issun.

The pressure of the manticore laying on him was crushing him. The blow was so hard that Chibi was starting to faint. He closed his eyes for his final breath when he hears a faint voice.

_"You stop that right now Mr. Manticore!"_ said the mysterious voice.

The voice was loud and intimidating but feminine also. He doesn't remember no more as he lays down. All he could see is darkness.

**-BLACKOUT-**

**A/N: Hello again. No, I'm not gonna kill off Chibi. He is one of the main characters. Also if you like this story please give it a follow. Sorry that i have to cut it off with Fluttershy. It's kinda a cliff hanger. He has to Blackout. It's part of my plot.(hehe she said plot!XD) No not that kind of plot. No I'm not killing Issun. He's a funny Character. Also my fav in Okami. Give this story a review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Fluttershy's Cottage&Zecora's Treehouse

**Fluttershy's Cottage**

**Day 2**

As he gain sight again,Chibi opened his eyes. He was not laying down on the ground anymore. He was laying on a couch. He was very confused until his head started to hurt. "Ouch." Chibi said. He must have fainted when that thing attacked him.

"Oh please, you must lay down in order for that wound to heal."

Once she stepped out in front of him, Chibi could not believe what he saw. It was so beautiful. What was standing in front on him was a yellow pony. Her silky pink hair flowed head to hoof. Her dazzling eyes enchanted Chibi...like he wanted to stare at them forever. He did what she said.

"Who...are you?" asked Chibi

"My name is Fluttershy." she said. "Mr. Manticore didn't mean it. He was a bit cranky. He said he was sorry."

"Then...Why did he attacked me?" questioned Chibi.

"He had to put his anger out on some pony..." said Fluttershy. "Here,hold still." She wrapped a bandage around Chibi's head. "There. That will stop the bleeding..." she said. "Why were you in the Everfree Forest? Every pony knows that it is a dangerous place to go to."

"Everfree Forest? Issun! I have to find him! How long was I out? Is he okay?" Chibi said as he tried to stand up.

"Please mister, you must sit down, you will only make the wound hurt even more."Fluttershy said as she grabbed Chibi's hoof to put him down."You were out for a day or so. I know your friend is still out there but don't worry.I'm sure he's alright. For now, just relax." Fluttershy said."What's your name? I never seen a strange pony like you before other than Zecora..."

(That explains why I'm a pony in the first place...and why they call each other ponies instead of people.) Chibi thinks. "My name is Chibiterasu but you can call me Chibi for short." he finally said.

Fluttershy giggles. "Chibi? That's a strange name for a pony."

"Back at Nippon _ponies_ call me all sorts of names..." said Chibi.

"Nippon? Is that foreign? I never heard a place like that before...Is it far?" asked Fluttershy as she sits down next to him.

**For half an hour Chibi talked to Fluttershy about his homeland,where he came from,and why he had these markings all over his body.**

"Wow, so your a god?" Fluttershy said.

"Not yet, but when I'm fully grown I will be." Chibi said proudly.

"That's amazing." said Fluttershy.

All of the sudden Angel hops on the couch. His stomach was growling, to signal that he was hungry.

"You have animals?" Chibi questioned.

"Oh yes, I got lots of animals. You see, it is my job to feed and take care of them so they can live a happy life." Fluttershy smiled.

"Oh, my mom and I used to feed the animals all the time when I was young. I get to pet them and clean them..." Chibi said.

"And brush them..." said Fluttershy.

"And cuddle with them..." Chibi said excitedly.

"And play with them until they get tired and fall asleep!" they both said. Then they started laughing.

"You know, we have something in common." said Fluttershy.

"What is that?" asked Chibi tilting his head.

"Is that...we both love animals...and show kindness." blushed Fluttershy.

"Oh..." Chibi began to blush a little bit. He never liked a girl before. It felt sweet on the outside but fuzzy in the inside. Then he remembered about Issun. He had to get his friend. No distractions what so ever. (In the morning, I'm gonna go back in that forest, rescue Issun, and get that celestial brush technique.) he thought. But then he realized what that manticore did to him. He couldn't stand a chance in that forest.(I got to find someone who can train me.) Chibi thought.

Angel was hopping up and down, waving his paws back and forth in front of Fluttershy's face. Chibi noticed this.

"Um, I think your bunny is hungry." Chibi said.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy snapped out of her trance.

"I better go feed Angel,it's getting late." she said as she picked Angel up and got out of the couch. There is some room...on my bed...if you like to sleep there for the night. I mean, if you don't want to it's okay with me. You don't have to." she quickly said blushing. Then she got a carrot from the kitchen and gave it to Angel. Angel hops away into his bed.

"No, it's okay...I'll sleep on the couch instead." Chibi said as he lay down on the couch.

"Oh, um okay. Are you sure?" Fluttershy said nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure..." Chibi smirks.

Fluttershy notices the smirk and blushes as she turns off the living room lights and heads up stairs.

"Fluttershy?" Chibi said as he looks up the stairs.

"Yes?" said Fluttershy.

"Thank you, for saving my life and taking me in for the night." said Chibi

Fluttershy smiles "Your welcome Chibi, after all...I am the Element of Kindness." she replied as she went upstairs.

(Element of Kindness? What does that mean?) Chibi thought as he closed his eyes. ( I hope Issun is okay.) Then slowly Chibi falls to sleep.

**Zecora's Treehouse**

"Ugh, my head..." Issun stands up. "I gotta teach that kid not to squish me like that next time." Issun looks around. "Where am I anyway?"He tried to walk but something hits him leaving him on the ground. "nani o shimasi ka?"(what the heck?) he yelled. He stands up again but taps the invisible thing. "Glass?" Issun said as he looks up. There was a lid on top of the glass. "Oh no, I'M IN A JAR!". Issun freaked out. He tried to jump to make the lid fall off but it was no use. He was stuck. He looked around through the jar. Hanged masks everywhere that looked like scary monsters. A big pot with a wooden spoon inside of it. The green liquid inside the pot made Issun want to barf.

Then a door opened. Issun heard the clip clops of hooves coming in. It was a zebra. She took the wooden spoon and stir it saying weird words that Issun never heard before.

He can't take it. The jar, the scary masks, the weird horse. (Okay, seeing Chibi turned into a horse is one thing but THIS IS CRAZY!) "Hey lady! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Issun yelled at the top of his lungs.

The zebra noticed the hopping angry bug and smiled. "The tiny body of a living flea will be most excellent in my tea..."

"Shi matta..."(Oh no...) mumbled Issun

The zebra laughs "I'm not going to eat you, it will taste nasty in my brew." she said."you have just awoke, it's just a joke."

Issun sighed in relief. "Then what's with the pot?" asked Issun.

"I am making a flea shampoo, but I'll need some help from you." the zebra said.

"What do you want me for?" Issun said

"There is a friend of mine whose dog is sick, from the biting of fleas that will make a dog's ears kick."

"Wait, so your saying your making flea shampoo so your friend's dog can stop itching?" said Issun.

The zebra nods her head.

"The dog is in pain and sorrow, so get some rest, we'll start tomorrow." the zebra said as she went to bed.

(Great, just great! I'm kidnapped by a talking zebra in a freaky house!) Issun thought as he lays down. ( I hope Chibi is okay though. That way I would hit his head for leaving me!) Issun slowly went to sleep.

**A/N**:** Don't look at me! I have to put Issun with Zecora to visit that some pony who has a dog. Hint: She's one of the mane six. Also I'm putting an FluttershyXChibi shipping. Please don't get mad at me. They both have so much in common! But there's a twist cause somepony will also have a crush on Chibi. Hint: Rainbows (you know this one.) I'm trying to see what happens when their is a love triangle forming here since Chibi has a little loyalty himself. (wink wink X3) I can't wait to write the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
